


[Podfic] In Borcovicus

by marianas



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: #ITPE treat, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of In Borcovicus by Isis</p><p>  <i>In Borcovicus, Esca tends to Marcus.</i></p><blockquote>
  <p>Marcus set his bundle carefully on the table. "We have brought back the Hispana's lost Eagle," he said, rather mussily, and very quietly crumpled forward on top of it.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Borcovicus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Borcovicus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349527) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> Thank you to Isis, who wonderfully offers blanket permission to podfic

  


**Size:** 15m 05s | 10M | 2495w  
 **Link:** [mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2014/for%20lattice_frames%20-%20In%20Borcovicus.mp3)


End file.
